A Relaxing Bath Part Two
by FernusMaximus
Summary: Second part to A Relaxing Bath. Again NOT written by me but by my brother and his mate, all credit to them on this story. Please r&r!


**A Relaxing Bath**

**By Francis Lambourne and Nelly (Bishie Lover)**

**Part 2**

As the bathroom door clicked shut behind him Tom began the long walk back to the Ravenclaw common room and his own bed. The desperate attempt to keep a hold of his composure in front of Harry had tired him out and all he wanted to do was collapse in the safety of the dorm, bathing in the warm memory of what had just happened. It was a Saturday so everyone was out in the castle grounds, the few who had chosen to stay inside were just discussing the recent rumours. As Tom started up the staircase he heard the girls get started on Harry's recent falling out with their house's seeker Cho Chang. Tom was hardly a regular at the quidditch stadium but if Cho found out about what had just happened it would be worth going to see the 2 seekers face off. House loyalty clouding his mind and threatening his memory Tom shook off the train of thought and staggered up the stairs to collapse on his bed. He went through and relived the last hour, he couldn't help but chuckle at what he'd brought out of the young Potter. In the beginning he was the dominant one but barely 20 minutes of teasing and torturing later he'd been overpowered and was left to whimper and moan in pleasure against the warm tiles of the bathroom floor. One thing was for sure, he was going back later as he'd promised.

Harry had far less self control when it came to hiding secrets. He too was thinking about how Tom had managed to provoke such lust and excitement inside him was something that was going to prey on his mind all day. The memory of what had happened barely 15 minutes ago was running through his head over and over again, something he only became aware of when he collided with something solid. The long dark hair quickly brought him back to reality as he adjusted his glasses to see the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang storming off down the corridor. Surprised that the sight didn't bring its usual sinking feeling Harry decided he needed some help from the only person he felt comfortable talking to about this stuff. Not wanting to have anyone reading over his shoulder he fetched a quill and parchment from the dorm, ignoring the hushed giggles and whispers coming from Ron's shrouded bed and headed for the owlery. Settling down in a rarely clean part of the tower floor he began to write. Barely had he touched the parchment that he heard the door creak open and saw a familiar person walk in.

Tom wasn't sure why he'd left the comfort and warmth of his bed on a sunny Saturday afternoon to go to the cold, windy owlery. The morning's events had been keeping his mind busy but already he was missing Harry's company. Sighing heavily he headed to the window and rested his head on the edge to look out over the grounds. His mind had moved onto how he'd been immensely upset about how he'd lost his virginity in the same way as Harry had this morning. He hadn't had the luxury of the prefect bathroom though, neither had he been spared the pain of penetration. Another discrepancy was that his partner had just upped and left right after, he hadn't spoken to him since. He was determined that Harry would not go through the same pain he did but he also knew that he wanted to penetrate Harry himself when they met later on. Wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Harry himself sitting in the dark area of the tower room as he left to return to the dorm.

Having sent off a cryptic letter to his uncle Sirius asking if he'd ever got laid at school Harry began the walk back to the dorm lost in thoughts and theories about why Tom had looked so sad up in the tower. He was so involved in his thinking that he collided with someone again. Fortunately the person he'd knocked too the ground was also in their own world so he quickly made his escape before Professor Trelawney knew he was there. Reaching the safety of the dorm Harry collapsed on his bed and his mind wandered to everyone he didn't want finding out about this. Rita Skeeter was obviously a fate worse than death, it would probably take up half the Prophet. Snape would try to drive him out of Hogwarts. Malfoy...well honestly it wouldn't surprise him if Draco was the same. He'd certainly never seen him take up any major interest in girls. Harry hadn't noticed how quickly the time had gone, when he looked at his watch it was showing 7:55pm, if he wanted to beat curfew to the prefect bathroom and claim the exception then he had to move fast. Harry raced out the dorm and threw himself through the portrait hole.

With his roomies gone home for the easter holidays Tom was alone in his dorm, a fact he intended to take advantage of tonight. Already he had got permission to have a guest stay in the Ravenclaw dorms. It would certainly be easier and probably far more comfortable than the bathroom. He headed down to the bathroom to meet Harry.

Bent over panting, anyone just passing could've sworn that Harry had just been at it with Tom in the corridor. He had infact just sprinted from the Gryffindor common room to the prefect bathroom to find it occupied. "Its the holidays Harry, the curfew isn't until 9pm" came a voice from above. Harry looked up to find Tom standing over him trying not to laugh. "The...bathroom's...locked..." gasped Harry, still trying to get his breath back. "Don't worry about that, I got permission for you to stay up in the Ravenclaw dorm tonight as my roommates have all gone home for easter". Harry gulped, it would be pretty hard to keep this secret if he was spotted going into or coming out of another dorm. Then he had an idea "I've got a better idea, there's this room in the castle which becomes whatever the person wants it to be. We could spend the night there". It was Tom's turn to gulp, he could realise so many fantasies in one night. With a very eager nod he followed Harry to the room.

Walking into the dream room Tom couldn't believe what he saw. The room had become the most luxurious bedroom he could imagine. A massive bed formed the centrepiece, the bathtub from the prefect bathroom had been replicated in the corner, on the bedside table were... "handcuffs Harry, I thought I was the dirty one". "You seemingly are Tom" Harry held up a basket of toys "what the hell are these?". Tom gulped and turned red, clearly the room read his mind a little too well. Needing a distraction from the awkward situation Tom threw himself on the bed. Harry looked up from examining the toys, they'd inspired some kind of perverted curiosity in him. When he saw Tom lying on the bed indulging in its softness, Harry felt the same feelings he'd felt earlier that day in the bathroom. Without warning Harry jumped on Tom and immediately pushed his hand down his pants. Not expecting the 2nd timer to be so dominant straight away Tom felt his mind blank out as the feeling of his lover caressing him took over his entire body. Harry held up a smooth white plastic shaft, "should we use these now or later?".

Tom was going to be very sore the next day.


End file.
